


The Place We Call Home

by BirdyBanter



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyBanter/pseuds/BirdyBanter
Summary: The boys have a little conversation about what they have and what they want. Is it the same thing?
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Kudos: 4





	The Place We Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the read! Best wishes for the holiday season.

‘Hutch?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Would ya settle down with me?’

‘Huh?’

‘You know in a few years if neither of us finds a good woman.’

‘Um…no offence Starsk but you don’t exactly have the parts I go for in a romantic partner.’

‘Ha ha I don’t mean that…I just mean would you keep me company?’

‘Don’t I already do that?’

‘Yeah, sure but I guess I just miss ya. You took care a me so good all that time. I don’t know if I ever thanked you properly. Anyway, I miss you…miss some things, like someone ta make my coffee while I take a shower or eat breakfast with me, someone to share the newspaper with or say good night to before bed. And don’t take this the wrong way but I miss sharing a bed with you, havin’ someone to hold me when the nightmares or…the pain get bad. I’m tryna say it’s lonely at my place.’

‘Do you…do you still hurt a lot buddy?’

‘Yeah, sometimes I do…after a long day or if some punk goes real rough on me.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘S’okay.’

‘No it isn’t. Hey, let’s do it, let’s more in together. We’ll get somewhere we can share,’

‘What when we retire?’

‘No…now, let’s get somewhere for both of us with a massive kitchen, a nice garden and a driveway with space for both our cars.’

‘Oh Hutch, do we hafta have them both in front of the house?’

‘You havin’ second thoughts pal?’

‘No, I think it’s a great idea but what will the ladies think, us livin’ together?’

‘The right one won’t care, she’ll respect what we mean to each other. Like Terry and Gillian did. If she’s special, she’ll understand us.’

‘Okay, let’s do it.’

‘We’ll start searching for somewhere at the weekend.’

‘And we’ll know it when we find it because it’ll feel like you and me, it’ll feel like home.’


End file.
